El tiempo no pasa en vano
by Leeeen
Summary: Siete años habían pasado desde la última vez que tuvieron contacto. Aquella amistad, así como rápidamente la forjaron, rápidamente se había terminado. Orgullo, inmadurez, por los motivos que fuese, pero las dos perdieron contacto y siguieron con sus vidas. Sin embargo, la vida y el tiempo eran sabios, y no pasan en vano. AU/OoC.


_Hola gente bonita! :D He vuelto! Como por milésima vez, pero he vuelto xD Les cuento (aunque poco importe) que ya no tengo la excusa de la universidad, que los trabajos y exámenes me consumen y lalalala, porque ahora estoy en el proceso de la tesis, así que un problema menos! ;D Por lo que he decidido que ya es un tiempo suficientemente prudente para venir a FF y desempolvar y limpiar las telarañas que tenía mi cuenta xD_

 _Además, FF me odio por mucho tiempo, por alguna razón (que mi querida **Roww** el día de hoy me iluminó, y la amo por eso ;*) no podía subir los documentos a la página, tenía que hacer una enorme parafernalia mandándole los archivos a mis hermanos y que ellos lo subieran desde su computador D: Pero ahora eso ya no más! ;D_

 _En fin._

 _He vuelto con un fic bastante personal, el cual espero de todo corazón que les guste, y si no, de todos modos que me lo hagan saber :) Todo es bienvenido ;*_

 _Disfruten! :D_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia, sin embargo sí.

* * *

 _ **El tiempo no pasa en vano**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _Después de siete años_

* * *

Veía con atención la pantalla de su notebook mientras mordía la uña de su pulgar izquierdo. Su pie no paraba de moverse.

Oprimió sus ojos y se estiró hacia atrás en su asiento.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, aún con la duda sembrada en su cabeza de si hacerlo o no.

— _¿Sabes? —le habló a su amigo— Últimamente he pensado mucho en Mimi… ¿Cómo estará?_

— _Por lo que he sabido, está muy bien —comentó Kenzo—. Sigue con Makoto._

— _Que bueno… Me alegra saber que está bien._

 _Kenzo le dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo que fumaba._

 _Para Sora no era suficiente._

— _No sé, la extraño… Me gustaría hablar con ella de nuevo. Creo que le escribiré un mensaje. No pierdo nada con intentarlo, ¿no?_

— _No creo que sea buena idea, Sora… Recuerda que Mimi es muy orgullosa. Dudo mucho que se decida a hablar contigo después de todo lo que pasó._

 _La pelirroja torció sus labios. —Sí… Puede que tengas razón._

Y fin de la conversación.

Al menos por ese día, porque, la verdad siempre que podía le planteaba su deseo de volver a saber de ella, y Kenzo le volvía a hacer saber su opinión al respecto, que era una pésima idea.

Se volvió a incorporar en su asiento, viendo minuciosamente la página abierta. La barra indicadora estaba lista para escribir lo que sus dedos dejaran escapar en el teclado en la ventana de Mimi. El chat estaba ahí, abierto para cuando ella se decidiera.

Suspiró con pesar nuevamente.

¿Será que Kenzo tiene razón?

Es decir, sí, sabía que Mimi podía ser muy orgullosa cuando quería… Así como ella. Por otro lado, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Total, lo peor que podía hacer la castaña sería mandarla a volar a la estratósfera y atacarla con su más sangriento látigo de la indiferencia, como lo habían hecho mutuamente tiempo atrás. Le intrigaba pensar si quien fuera su amiga sentía lo mismo que ella.

" _Sora, este es un recuerdo de hace dos años que creemos que te gustaría recordar"_

 _Esa era la nueva leyenda de Facebook que te recordaba las publicaciones de ese mismo día, pero años atrás._

 _A ella le pareció curioso, por lo que abrió el enlace para empezar a recordar._

 _Había muchos momentos vividos, varias fotos compartiendo con sus amigos, compañeros de universidad, publicaciones varias, entre otras cosas._

" _HOY HACE 7 AÑOS"_

 _Y entonces lo recordó. Con tanto tiempo que había pasado, ya había olvidado que aquel día era el cumpleaños de aquella que alguna vez fue su amiga, Mimi._

 _Un álbum entero de fotos que se habían tomado para el día de su cumpleaños número 17, que fue el mismo día que se habían conocido._

 _Sonrió._

Desde aquel día, Facebook sólo se había encargado de recordarle que todos los días tenía recuerdos con Mimi, fotos, mensajes graciosos, cualquier cosa. Viendo todas esas publicaciones era que sus ganas que querer contactarse con ella crecían. Todos los días se quedaba un buen tiempo divagando sobre si escribirle o no, finalmente sin éxito.

Las palabras de Kenzo resonaban siempre cuando confrontaba aquel problema.

Aunque…

Por otra parte, Kenzo ya no era su amigo.

—¡A la mierda! Lo peor que puede hacer es ignorarme.

Se armó de valor y comenzó a teclear.

"Hola! Disculpa que te hable después de tanto tiempo, últimamente me han salido mucho en los recuerdos de facebook las publicaciones de nosotras de hace años! Ha sido lindo recordar aunque sea un poco de eso. En fin, me decidí a escribirte un mensaje, espero que estés súper y que te esté yendo muy bien en todo :)"

Y por fin respiró tranquila.

Dejó salir toda la presión que había sentido durante días.

Sentía que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima, tanto así, que ni siquiera quería seguir estresándose viendo si le respondía o no.

Que sea lo que tenga que ser…

"Sora!"

"No puedo creerlo :D"

"No, claro que no. No me molesta para nada que te hayas contactado conmigo."

Sonrió.

Había olvidado que Mimi escribía por oraciones.

"Creo que comparto la misma nostalgia que tú, cuando veo los recuerdos de facebook me pongo muy triste."

"Considero que el tiempo que ha pasado nos ha permitido enfriar las cosas que nos distanciaron."

"Sería genial que pudiéramos vernos uno de estos días :)"

Y desde entonces no las paró nadie.

Comenzaron a hablar, siempre en un tono cordial, puesto que ninguna se sentía muy a gusto y completamente en confianza después de tanta agua bajo el puente, siete años sin hablar no era un detalle menor.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando en la fecha y hora en la que decidieron reunirse.

15 de Julio a las 10:00.

Se reunirían para desayunar.

* * *

Estaba entusiasmada, sentía un nudo en el estómago.

¿Cómo estará Sora?, ¿habrá cambiado?, ¿y si ya no se llevarían tan bien como antes?

Podía definir su primer encuentro como "amistad a primera vista", y siempre sacaba carcajadas en la pelirroja cuando lo comentaba, porque en realidad fue así.

 _Se acercaba su cumpleaños número 17, y tenían todo organizado._

 _Iría junto a Makoto y sus amigos cercanos a un bar. Ella no era de beber, pero su novio y amigos sí, él le había insistido en llevar a sus dos mejores amigos y ella estuvo de acuerdo, con la condición de que Dan llevara a su novia._

 _Había escuchado mucho de Sora, y la verdad era que siempre que se reunían, el susodicho nunca tenía la decencia de llevar a su novia, pese a que ella siempre asistía. Él ponía pretextos, como que ella no tenía deseos de ir, que se sentía enferma, o simplemente, que era una reunión de hombres y, por ende, no la había invitado, sin embargo, ella siempre iba, su novio Makoto siempre la invitaba a sus reuniones._

 _Hasta cierto punto, le parecía injusto ser la única mujer en sus "reuniones de hombres", se aburría mucho. Necesitaba la compañía femenina, al menos para tener algún tema de conversación._

 _Insistió e insistió, hasta que por fin Dan le dio el visto bueno a sus caprichos._

 _Ahora estarían a la par. Por su parte, había invitado a tres amigas cercanas, de las cuales dos iban con sus respectivos novios, y por parte de Makoto, llevaba a Dan y Kenzo, sus dos mejores amigos. Aprovecharían también esa instancia de emparejar a Kenzo con su amiga soltera. Y como ahora habían convencido a Dan de llevar a Sora, estarían en igual número hombres y mujeres._

 _El ansiado día de sus 17 había llegado. Quedaron de reunirse en un parque cercano para luego dirigirse todos juntos al lugar del festejo._

 _Sólo faltaban Dan y su novia, y aunque aún no se cumplía el plazo estipulado, ya había comenzado con sus dudas._

 _La castaña mordió sus labios, ignorando por completo la plática de sus amigos a su alrededor._

" _Que no me agrade, por favor, que no me agrade… Que sea antipática para que no me caiga bien…" era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento._

 _¡Claro! En un principio se sintió entusiasmada de tener compañía del mismo género en las reuniones de su novio con sus amigos, pero, haciendo memoria, las cosas que había escuchado de Sora no eran, por así decirlo, buenas… Y no era que ella fuese el problema, era que las cosas de las cuales se había enterado, no le agradaban para nada._

 _Y pensándolo mejor, sería más práctico y mejor para todos que Sora le cayera mal._

 _Podría tener una compañera en aquel grupo, pero eso no quería decir que tenían que ser las mejores amigas del mundo, simplemente podía tolerar su presencia y todo estaría bien._

 _Así evitaba los conflictos morales en su cabeza._

 _Finalmente Makoto los divisó a lo lejos y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la castaña._

 _Todos se saludaron cordialmente y comenzaron su camino hacia el bar donde celebrarían._

— _Hasta que por fin conocemos a la famosa Sora_ _—exclamó Kenzo—,ya creíamos que a Dan le daba vergüenza presentarte a sus amigos._

— _Sí —siguió Makoto—, pensamos de todo, incluso que eras demasiado fea y no quería que nos riéramos de ti —bromeó._

 _Mimi lo vio con reproche ante en comentario tan inapropiado de su novio y Dan con cara de pocos amigos, pero la impresión de la castaña cambio cuando la pelirroja comenzó a reír._

— _Pues espero no haberte asustado con mi fealdad —siguió ella la broma._

— _¡Para nada! Eres muy bonita._

— _Gracias._

 _Mimi sonrió._

 _Makoto tenía razón, Sora era linda, se veía una chica simpática además._

 _¡Maldición!_

 _¡No podía caerle bien!_

 _¡No quería que le cayera bien!_

 _Ya en el bar, los machos pidieron cerveza, y las señoritas gaseosas y jugos naturales. La única que pudo haber pedido alcohol era Sora, pero no le gustaba el sabor de la cerveza._

 _Rápidamente se empezaron a armar grupos. Hombres y mujeres._

 _Sora se sentó a un lado de Mimi, y comenzaron a charlar de temas cotidianos. Reían y contaban experiencias._

 _Risas, risas y más risas._

 _Sora, además de linda y simpática, era divertida. Y por lo que conversaba, era similar a ella en personalidad._

 _¡Demonios!_

 _Le estaba cayendo bien…_

 _Le cayó demasiado bien._

— _Amor… —llamó a Makoto luego de un buen rato de conversación— me acompañas a la barra, por favor…_

 _No fue una pregunta, y él sabía que no se lo estaba pidiendo precisamente para ir a pedir más refrescos._

 _Lo hizo, y una vez que bajaron la escalera, Mimi se detuvo en seco y lo miró desafiante._

— _Dile a Dan que yo no diré nada —respiró hondo—, no le diré nada a Sora sobre las cosas que sé, pero si le hace algo más de ahora en adelante, y si me llego a enterar, y sé que lo haré, yo seré la primera en hablar._

— _¿De qué estás hablando?_

— _Tú sabes muy bien de qué. Con mis amigas no —advirtió ella._

— _Pero si la acabas de conocer._

— _Pero me cae bien._

 _Makoto torció el seño, pero la entendió._

 _Si bien Dan era su mejor amigo, sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto, pero tampoco se sentía con la facultad de entrometerse en su vida._

— _Está bien —se limitó a responder._

— _Así que dile eso a Dan._

— _Se lo diré._

— _Bien…_

Se había levantado temprano, se había duchado, había escogido minuciosamente su atuendo, se maquilló y todo aquello en tiempo record, sin embargo, de todos modos había salido atrasada a su encuentro con Sora.

"Soraaaaaa!"

"Lo siento, voy atrasada!"

"Espérame unos 10 minutos, por favor"

Escribió la castaña rápidamente mensajes para la pelirroja.

"Tranquila! Te espero :)"

"Estaré fumando afuera de la estación por mientras"

Fue la respuesta de ella.

¿Fumando?

"Espérame, para fumar contigo!"

Había olvidado que la primera experiencia de ambas fumando había sido juntas. Y fue Kenzo quien las llevó por el camino del tabaco.

— _¿Te das cuenta que desde que nos conocemos, es la primera vez que estamos solteras?_

 _Sora rió. —Es verdad… Y es curioso pensar que nos quedamos solteras por la misma circunstancia._

— _Amigos tenían que ser… Se copian en todo, hacen todo igual._

— _¡Hey! Yo era su amigo también y nunca he engañado a mis novias —se defendió Kenzo._

— _Hasta donde sabemos nosotras —contraatacó la pelirroja._

 _Se podía decir que Kenzo había sido un pilar fundamental para ambas al momento de los quiebres de las relaciones._

 _Si bien Mimi conocía a Kenzo desde antes que Sora, nunca se había dado el tiempo para conocerlo tan bien, con la pelirroja había hecho mejores migas, posiblemente porque tenían intereses similares, además Sora había terminado su relación con Dan mucho antes que ella con Makoto._

— _Siento que soy una mujer nueva desde que terminé con Dan… —comentó Sora._

 _Y era verdad._

 _Se sentía mejor con ella misma, ahora sentía amor propio, lo cual con Dan era como si él se lo hubiese succionado, sin dejar nada de aquel sentimiento._

— _Quiero hacer cosas nuevas, cosas que estando con Dan nunca me hubiese atrevido a hacer…_

— _¿Quieres fumar?_

 _La pelirroja dudó._

— _No creo que fumar sea una de las cosas a las que se refería Sora…_

— _Pero es algo nuevo, algo que nunca hubiese hecho estando con Dan… Él no se lo hubiese permitido. ¿Recuerdas esa vez para tu cumpleaños? Estábamos fumando y ustedes, ambas, preguntaron por qué nos gustaba tanto y dijeron que querían probarlo, y ¿qué te dijo Dan?_

— _Que no._

— _También Makoto._

— _Sí, y entonces, fin de su ansiedad por fumar. Ambos eran controladores con ustedes, cada quien a su modo, pero lo eran._

— _Bueno… —concluyó Sora— un cigarrito no estaría mal._

 _Kenzo sonrió y sacó un cigarrillo de su cajetilla para extendérselo a Sora, además del encendedor._

 _Sora lo tomó entre sus dedos, y aunque le costó algo de trabajo encenderlo, lo hizo y aspiró el tabaco._

 _Tosió un poco, causando carcajadas en ambos._

— _Ya te acostumbrarás —comentó Kenzo._

— _¡Qué diablos! Yo también quiero —exclamó ella también._

 _Kenzo repitió la acción, esta vez con Mimi, ella tosió más que Sora._

 _Y con aquel simple acto, ambas sintieron que se habían liberado de los fantasmas de sus exnovios…_

 _Al menos, Sora sí._

"Estación Hikarigaoka"

El corazón de Mimi comenzó a latir más fuerte.

Comenzó a sentir la presión.

Saliendo de la estación, se encontraría a Sora esperándola.

Miles de preguntas empezaron a vagar por su mente.

¿Podrán tener una relación de amistad como antes?, ¿será mejor?, ¿será peor?, ¿habrá sido la peor decisión del mundo haberse juntado con ella?, ¿o la mejor?

Suspiró.

Con cada paso que daba sentía que su corazón iba a escapar por su garganta, finalmente salió de la estación, y le fue fácil divisar su cabellera roja., aunque ahora un poco más larga de lo que recordaba… ¿Será ella? Aunque había visto todas y cada una de sus fotos publicadas en _Facebook_ , sabía como lucía en la actualidad su ex mejor amiga, podía reconocerla en cualquier parte.

Antes de que ella dijera algo, Sora volteó.

Se quedaron mirando por un instante, sin saber qué hacer.

Sintió que ese instante habían sido tres horas, en los que ambas permanecieron inmóviles. Y el sentimiento fue mutuo.

Y como si hubiesen contado hasta tres mentalmente, ambas extendieron sus brazos, emitieron un agudo grito y se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Y sí…

Fue el momento en que ambas supieron que los siete años pasados habían quedado en nada. Que su amistad volvería en gloria y majestad.

* * *

 _Aquí termina el primer capítulo._

 _La verdad, no puedo decirles con exactitud cuantos capítulos contendrá este fic, pero mínimo tengo unos tres en mente, aunque si se alarga, están advertidos xD_

 _También les advierto que los personajes, principalmente Sora y Mimi, serán en cierto grado OoC, así que si les molesta aquello, esto no es para ustedes :)_

 _Gracias por leer :D Se les agradece :)_

* * *

 ** _*Len~_**


End file.
